Undercover Expedition
Continued from Chapter 2: Journey to Bigachu Chapter 3: Undercover Expedition "Be very quiet!" Patrick whispers. "Even though Roboto is gone from his lair, there might be some baddies about." Blossom, Patrick, Danny, and Sasha are going on a mission to find their kidnapped friend Dennis. He was kidnapped by a villain named Roboto and taken to his secret lair at the inside of Mount Bigachu. "We are at a dead end," Sasha says. "Only 1 hallway in this whole lair!?!?!" Danny says. "No, look", Blossom says. "There is a password we have to enter." Lying on the wall is a keypad. "What's the code?" asks Patrick. All there is a paper that says, ShE IS ILL. "Who's ill"? asks Sasha. "No one, it is written on this piece of paper!" Patrick answers back. "Why would anyone write THAT on a sheet of paper for everyone...WATCH OUT DANNY!!!" Suddenly, a Razomak drops from the ceiling and barely misses Danny with its razor sharp claws. It went into a hole in the wall. "That was close! We should watch out for more of those and other enemies," Danny explains. 2 Hours Later: "It is getting really boring sitting here doing nothing. Let's call the group back at home," Blossom suggests. "Great idea!" replies Danny. He calls the group. Jeremy answers the phone. "Hello?" he asks. "Hi!" Danny says back. They are on video chat so they can see each other. "We are stuck at a keypad operated door. We need your help to try figure it out. Look at the paper," Danny says. "But...But it's right on the paper!!" Jeremy sputters. "No, it just says some words. Oh, sorry! I was holding it upside down," Danny replies. "No, you were holding it upside down before! Look at it!!!" Monica is jumping up and down with excitement in the camera. "Let me see that," Blossom snatches the paper out of Danny's hands and turns it over. When the paper was turned over, ShE IS ILL turned into the number code 77151345 (In real life, true). Patrick enters the code into the door, and with a whoosh, it slides open. "Woohoo!" everyone exclaims. "Ok. I have to hang up. Who knows what we will face! Bye!" whispers Danny. He turns off the phone. Ahead of them is a very long tunnel, extending farther and farther into the depths of Mount Bigachu. After walking for over 3 hours, Blossom's sharp eyes catches a light up ahead. "Hmm..." she wonders. "What is that?" She runs ahead of the group to see what it is. "It's daylight!!!!!!!!" she screams. "Impossible!" Sasha says, moving in for a closer look. "It is ''daylight! It looks like a window though." she says dejectedly. "What can you see?" asks Danny. "I can see a town, and a hut. Oh, also there is a large body of water," Blossom says. "Hmm...The town must either be Sealand, Palm Beach, or Vegville, since they are all located by water. But Palm Beach and Vegville are very warm, and we are on a snowy mountain, so we must be seeing Sealand," Danny concludes. "Could that be Snower Hut?" asks Patrick. "Yes, it's possible," replies Sasha. The group thinks it out, and they come to the solution to walk back the way they came to see if they missed anything. This time, Patrick leads the way, with every step taking them back towards safety. All of them keep an eye on the wall and floor to spot something out of the ordinary. After an hour of walking, Danny spots a red object on the floor. "10 seconds," the object read. "9, 8, 7, 6..." Suddenly, it dawned on them. "TAKE COVER!!" Danny screams. They race away from the glowing object. Not 5 seconds after they started running, it exploded. The whole tunnel shook, and in the parts surrounding the group fell in. "We're trapped!" they cried in unison. "No, we aren't. Look!" The quartet turns to see what Blossom discovered. '''END OF CHAPTER 3: UNDERCOVER EXPEDITION' 'To find out what Blossom discovered, read Chapter 4: 'Crosswald Fort Category:The Restauranteers!